regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Fly 3
Fighter Fly 3 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman steal an spacecraft. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey, Aarkon, what's up? *'Aarkon': (On Computer) Well, Dan, my brother, Homer has weapons. Like you and your group gave everyone some new weapons was that kind of you. *'Troll Moko': Indeed we are, Aarkon. We got something for you is a package from us. *'Aarkon': (On Computer) Okay. *(Aarkon opens a package it is revealed to be Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Aarkon': (On Computer) Uh, what is this? *'Dan Zembrovski': A Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. It's your new weapons from now on. *'Aarkon': (On Computer) I will, guys. I gotta go. Homer needs my help. Goodbye. *(Aarkon calls off) *'Dan Zembrovski': Goodbye. *(Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman arrives) *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Dan, Troll. Stark called us about something. Come on. Let's go. *'Dan Zembrovski': No kidding. *'Ant-Man': Here. *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, what's this? *'Ant-Man': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one coconut. Clear? *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Clear. *'Wasp': How do you expect them to find coconut on Market? *(At Market) *'Troll Moko': I got everything but the coconuts. Any luck? *'Randy Cunningham': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Dan Zembrovski': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Troll Moko': Yes! *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Coconuts! *'Randy Cunningham': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Kingpin? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Dan Zembrovski': Why are you smiling about? *'Troll Moko': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. So what's the plan. *'Howard Weinerman': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Dan Zembrovski': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Troll Moko': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Randy Cunningham': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Kingpin Henchman': You there! *'Howard Weinerman': We'll just put this back. *'Dan Zembrovski': Run! *'Kingpin': Stop them! *'Troll Moko': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Howard Weinerman': Groans Come here! *'Kingpin Henchman': Where they go? *'Dan Zembrovski': Grunts *'Troll Moko': Whoa! *'Kingpin Henchman': Up there! *'Randy Cunningham': Howard! *'Howard Weinerman': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Kingpin Henchman': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Howard Weinerman': Oh. Hey, you don't have any coconuts, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Kingpin Henchman': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Howard Weinerman': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Kingpin Henchman': Look out! *'Howard Weinerman': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Dan, Troll and Randy wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Great. Just what we need. Howard? Howard! Hey, Howard, let us in! *'Howard Weinerman': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Troll Moko': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Howard Weinerman': I let you in, we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Fine! *'Howard Weinerman': You have to say it! *'Dan Zembrovski': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, and Randy Cunningham hops to the spacecraft) *'Howard Weinerman': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Troll Moko': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Howard Weinerman': Whoa! *'Randy Cunningham': Turn the ship! *'Howard Weinerman': Let go! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the ship! *'Howard Weinerman': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Troll Moko': Gain altitude. *'Howard Weinerman': I know. *'Randy Cunningham': Howard. *'Howard Weinerman': Grunting *(At Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Hi there, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes, Master Chief, Agent Locke, Sarah Palmer, Edward Buck, Holly Tanaka, Olympia Val. Got yourself video chat? *'Sergeant Major Avery Johnson': (On Computer) Why, yes we are. *'Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes': (On Computer) We never had video chat before. *'Mordecai': What you been up to? *'Master Chief': (On Computer) We created new weapons for the soldiers. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I've shipped you some secret weapons on the package on the weapons room. *(Agent Locke opens the package it is revealed to be M84 heavy machine gun, M73 Machine Gun, M73 Machine Gun, M62 Light Machine Gun, M28 Rifle, Assault Rifle Lightsaber, Shotgun Lightsaber and Rocket Launcher Lightsaber) *'Agent Locke': (On Computer) What this? *'Mordecai': That's the M84 heavy machine gun, M73 Machine Gun, M73 Machine Gun, M62 Light Machine Gun, M28 Rifle, Assault Rifle Lightsaber, Shotgun Lightsaber and Rocket Launcher Lightsaber. Maybe you could make those guns and lightsabers for the soldiers. *'Sarah Pahmer': (On Computer) Great idea, Mordecai. That might work. *'Edward Buck': (On Computer) Will that do for new recruits? *'Mordecai': Of course. *'Holly Tanaka': (On Computer) Come on. Let's make M73 Machine Guns, M73 Machine Guns, M62 Light Machine Guns, M28 Rifles, Assault Rifle Lightsabers, Shotgun Lightsabers and Rocket Launcher Lightsabers for the soldiers and new recruits. *'Olympia Val.': (On Computer) So long, Mordecai. *(Master Chief calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(With Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Dan Zembrovski': We think we're too low. *'Howard Weinerman': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Troll Moko': We need to turn. Turn! *'Howard Weinerman': Grunts How did you know? *'Randy Cunningham': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Howard Weinerman': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Wasp': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Ant-Man': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Wasp': Chuckles On a wild coconut chase? *'Howard Weinerman': Howard to Wasp. *'Wasp': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Howard. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wasp': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the coconuts. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, coconuts. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Howard Weinerman': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Ant-Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Troll Moko': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a spacecraft. *'Ant-Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Howard Weinerman': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Ant-Man': Get rod of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Ant-Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Howard Weinerman': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, and Randy Cunningham) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, which one? *'Ant-Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Ant-Man': Stealing a spacecraft attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Howard Weinerman': On our way. Howard out. *'Troll Moko': That went well. *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Howard Weinerman': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. *'Troll Moko': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Randy Cunningham': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's the worst that could happen? *'Howard Weinerman': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Troll Moko': Besides that. *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Coconut. *'Randy Cunnningham': Coconut? Seriously? *'Howard Weinerman': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Kingpin': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Howard Weinerman': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Kingpin': A spacecraft? This is Kingpin My men reported a stolen spacecraft. *'Howard Winerman': That's not the gunship you're looking for. It's a totally different gunship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Kingpin': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Howard Weinerman': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Kingpin': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that spacecraft again, take your shot. *'Howard Weinerman': Don't think he's taking Commander Coconut's orders anymore. *(Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, and Randy Cunningham release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Kingpin': I want henchmen up top, now! *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, and Randy Cunningham': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Kingpin': Open fire. *'Howard Weinerman': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Troll Moko': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Kingpin Henchman': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Randy Cunningham': Not bad. *'Kingpin Henchman': Gotcha. *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, and Randy Cunningham': Whoa. *'Kingpin Henchman': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Dan Zembrovski': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Howard Weinerman': Gotcha! *'Troll Moko': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Howard Weinerman': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Howard Weinerman': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the spacecraft? Chuckling *'Howard Winerman': Grunts *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Chuckling *'Ant-Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Wasp': Over there! *'Howard Weinerman': One fresh coconut, as ordered. *'Wasp': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'Howard Winerman': Team effort. *'Ant-Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the spacecraft? *'Howard Weinerman': Sighs We crashed it. *'Troll Moko': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Kingpin's hand. *'Ant-Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Howard Weinerman': chuckles *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Laughs *'Howard Winerman': laughing *'Wasp': At least they got rid of the spacecraft. *'Ant-Man': exhales *'Howard Weinerman': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Fly 3' Trivia *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes, Master Chief, Agent Locke, Sarah Palmer, Edward Buck, Holly Tanaka and Olympia Val. are gonna make Assault Rifle Lightsabers, Shotgun Lightsabers and Rocket Launcher Lightsabers for the soldiers and new recruits. Gallery Lightsabers by kavinveldar-d36gjmv.png|Aarkon's Lightsaber Very good at opening doors by kavinveldar-d5tek08.png|Aarkon's Sonic Screwdriver M84 heavy machine gun by splinteredmatt-d4alx76.png|M84 Heavy Machine Gun M73 machine gun by splinteredmatt-d4alvxi.png|M73 Machine Gun M62 light machine gun by splinteredmatt-d4osvez.png|M62 Light Machine Gun M28 rifle by splinteredmatt-d4pxxpx.png|M28 Rifle Assault rifle lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Assault Rifle Lightsaber Shotgun lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Shotgun Lightsaber Rocket launcher lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Rocket Launcher Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited